


Chunky Man

by Rice_Krispie



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Battle, Gen, Human, Other, Robots, Sorry Not Sorry, Stages, circuit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 01:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20957870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rice_Krispie/pseuds/Rice_Krispie
Summary: A really, really, weird funny babble about Mega Man 3.  Me trying to wonder about my past as well.  We used to call Hard Man "Chunky Man".....And...I used to have an obsession with him.  Don't know.  Don't Ask.





	Chunky Man

I take a very light robotic breath. In, out, in, out. Why does it hurt this much to breathe? Are robots even allowed to breathe this way. My eyes widen, a deep strong blue, with a circuitry inside of them that can't be seen from far away. I lift my numb hand to run my hand through my spikey brown hair. 

I can do this. This is the first "Robot Master" I must defeat. I swallow, feeling a lump forming in my throat and a tingle going through the circuitry of my body. My body still looks like a teenager, short, sort of plump, yet I'm an ageless robot. 

Lightly, I take a step into the stage, hardly looking away from my shiny metallic blue boots. W..WHOAH. Why am I standing on what looks like a yellow wasp nest? A sign made of freshly cut lumber sits in the way of the road ahead, painted with dripping blue ink. It says: "CHUNKY MAN"....why does that name sound so...familiar? I try to wrack my memories for a sign, anything to help me. Instead I feel a blue helmet placed on top my head, covering my ears safetly and cancelling out all sounds. Hold on, hold on! I'm not allowed to have a sensation of hearing now? 

Megaman blinked. A robotic, buzzing Chibee and Have "Su" Bee meandered past him, buzzing and taunting him to action. The helmet began to comfortably settle on his head, and his sense of hearing began to come back to him. "Agghh! why did it have to be bees!?" The robot teen readed his buster and ran toward the buzzers, shooting at them and disposing of the nuisances. 

Phew! That wasn't so difficult. This actually could be quite fun, if he's given the chance. The teen robot smiled a bit, a slight curled lip, and breathed inward heavily. LET'S GO!  
He began to jog slowly through the stage, feeling his legs tremble in their blue armor, his breathing becoming more persistent. Another Chibee!!!! He had his buster at the ready, and made it past them with flying colors.  
Since when was it so difficult to jog? He was built by Dr. Light for the sole purpose of destroying the Robot Masters and Dr. Wily...yet Dr. Light must have forgotten many human capabilities. It was numb. Cold. Tiring. Strange.  
But Rock knew that giving up was not an option for him. No matter how strong or scary his "Chunky Man, Hard Man, Whatever" was, he could handle it.  
His wide blue eyes looked to the neverending, carefree sky. No more robot bees around...so now where to go to? He entered the next pathway with a bit of trepidation. 

Blast!!!! Some little mets were crawling toward him.  
"Meee..tt...p..p..ewww..."  
Did the enemy have to be so darn cute too? He readied his blaster and shot past the crawling mets, frowning but picking up the healing energy ball.  
A much needed healing! It shown white and crystal clear and made him feel more energized, more aware, more clean.  
"Haaahhnn!! Thanks, Mets!"  
But the journey was far from over. A ladder was strapped across the ledges, begging him to climb. Well, why not? He tiptoed his blue mega boot into the ladder rung, and found it was easier than expected to climb up onto the ledge.  
Gotta keep moving..he puffed a bit, adjusting his helmet, as if to make sure if it was still on the top of his brunette head. Yup! It was still there!  
This made the good robot smile. He felt a current of electricty linger around his skin, around his fingers, around his toe. Megaman felt his hand create a fist and looked around the dark shadows for his next opponent.  
A few yellow "Wanaans" snapped at him, urging him on, using their hard teeth to try to penetrate his robot armor. They turned out to be small fry, blasted away by his buster.  
I CAN DO THIS! Megaman yelped, jumped a bit in the air, as he readed for whatever lay beyond the next gate.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe continue later


End file.
